Änglar av sten
by teknikmastarna
Summary: Dr. Who - ‖:"Skruvmejsel" säger mannen och innan han försvinner ger han mig en nyckel - nyckeln till Tardisen.:‖


Fast i Tiden Av Änglar

När jag vaknar upp kan jag höra fåglarna kvittra och morgonsolen tränger in under mina ögonlock. Bara fem minuter till, tänker jag men det är omöjligt att somna om. Jag sträcker ut mina armar långt över mitt huvud och drar ut min stela rygg så långt det går. Jag vrider mig från höger till vänster tills jag hör ett tillfredsställande knak och min ryggrad slappnar av. När jag öppnar ögonen möter jag den bländade orangea morgonhimelen och stänger snabbt mina ögon. Urgh! ...men vänta lite. Försiktigt öppnar jag mina ögon igen och denna gång skymmer jag solen med min hand. Fåglarna kvittrar fortfarande men det är inte det som fångar min uppmärksamhet. Den stora uppmärksamhetsboven i dramat är trädkronorna som svajar lätt i vinden. Vad gör jag utomhus? Vad gjorde jag igår? Jag försöker tänka tillbaka till gårdagen men jag kommer inte fram till något konkret, inte heller orkar jag tänka alltför hårt då det känns som om all energi runnit ur mig.

Jag hör hur min mage knorrar och bestämmer mig för att ta någonting att äta. Gruset knastrar under mig medan jag långsamt går ifrån min parkbänk och mot byggnaderna i närheten. Vinden blåser behagligt bort några rebelliska hårstrån från mitt ansikte och mina ögon scannar hungrigt efter ett matställe. Jag rotar i mina byxfickor efter lite pengar men allt jag hittar är en ficklampa, ett gem och några ören men inget som skulle kunna köpa mig en hygglig frukost. Jag suckar tungt. Vad ska jag göra nu? Jag slickar mig om läpparna men en konstig smak möter min tunga och reflexmässigt spottar jag för att bli av med den vidriga smaken. Jag går längs med parkkanten i jakt på ett riktmärke som skulle kunna berätta vart jag befinner mig. Efter en stund ger jag upp och bestämmer mig för att hitta en poliskiosk istället.

"Jag ber så hemskt mycket om ursäkt" säger mannen som jag just gått in i.

"Nej, nej. Det är helt mitt fel" jag känner hur blodet strömmar mot mitt ansikte och jag undviker hans alltför intensiva ögon. "Ehh…" stammar jag fram medans jag snabbt böjer mig ner. "Du tappade din…" börjar jag men jag blir oförmögen att fortsätta då jag inte har någon aning om namnet på det besynnerliga metall föremålet som jag just plockat upp.

"Skruvmejsel" avslutar mannen åt mig och tar den lätt ur min hand. Han trycker på en knapp och skruvmejseln ger ifrån sig ett lätt surr, snurrar några varv och blinkar lite grönt innan den stannar.

"Nämen" säger jag förvånat.

"Doktor?" ropar en röst.

"Jag kommer straxt" svarar mannen innan han ger mig ett blankt litet föremål. "Din nyckel."

"Du har nog fått det om bakfot-" börjar jag när mannen lägger nyckeln i min hand.

"Och kom ihåg blinka inte"

"Hurs-" börjar jag men än en gång blir jag avbruten när manen säger adjö och innan jag ens reagerat har han försvunnit runt en husknut. Jag reder ut nästet av tankar innan jag fortsätter jakten efter en poliskiosk. Men vissa saker ligger helt enkelt för nära och när jag vänder mig om går jag rakt in i en blå rektangulär kiosk. Superbt, tänker jag ironiskt innan jag trycker en hand mot min ömma näsa och trycker på dörren till poliskiosken. Men den flyttar sig inte en millimeter. Jag knuffar och drar lite mer i dörren innan jag inser att den måste vara låst. Vad underligt. Jag knackar lätt på dörren utifall att nån är där inne men ett skarp ljud låter då nyckeln möter dörren istället för min knytnäve. Undrar om... Jag sätter i nyckeln i låset och vrider om. Dörren öppnar sig lätt och jag kliver in.

Det jag kliver in i är inte en trång poliskiosk, nej icke, det är ett stort rymligt rum, till och med fyra våningar ser det ut som. Hur är detta möjligt? frågar jag mig själv. Litet på utsidan men stort på insidan. Magi? Häxkraft? Eller slog jag mig så hårt att jag ligger avsvimmad på trottoaren och detta är bara en fantasi? När jag drar handen längs det kalla metallräcket inser jag att det är i högsta grad verkligt, hur omöjligt det än verkar. Mina fingrar dansar lätt över knappar och kontroller medan jag långsamt går runt mittenpelaren och inspekterar varenda detalj. Det ser ut att vara fyra dörrar - exklusive den jag kom in igenom - oändligt många spakar, knappar och kontroller samt halv trappor som leder till de olika våningarna. Det är som att vara inuti en kärna, en kontrollkärna och ett lätt brus kommer underifrån som bevis på en kraftfull motor.

Ett öronbedövande buller skakar mina ben och jag stödjer mig mot kontrollpanelen för att inte ramla omkull. Hela rummet skakar innan oljudet lugnar ner sig. Vad i hela friden var det? Knappar börjar blinka och monitorerna visar en massa konstiga nummer. Oj då, det är först nu jag inser att jag råkade trycka på några knappar. Nej, nej, nej. Detta är inte bra, jag börjar trycka på andra knappar för att återställa maskineriet till sist drar jag i en spak och allt tystnar. Puh, det var nära ögat. Jag släpper spaken som just räddat mig ifrån en hjärtattack och sätter mig ner i en av de metalliska stolarna, spaken fjädrar långsamt tillbaka till sitt ursprungsläge. Den klickar på plats och hela maskineriet startar igen.

Ett lågt pulserande ljud ökar i intensitet tills det blir ett långt surrande. Rummet skakar och mina knogar vitnar när jag kramar livet ur metallräcket. När ljudet äntligen avtar och motorn går ner i varv andas jag ut ett långt andetag som jag omedvetet stängt inne. Jag måste ut här ifrån, tänker jag halvt skräckslagen. Vad är det här för poliskiosk egentligen? Men om något så blir jag inte lugnare när jag kommer ut ur helvetesmaskinen. Vad är detta? frågar jag mig själv. Detta är definitivt inte var jag var. När jag tittar runt ser jag inga exklusiva tegelhus, ingen väg och inga affärer, det enda som jag ser är träd, massor av träd, miljonstals av träd. Jag är i en skog… En mörk skog. Hur sjutton kom jag hit?!

"Vad i helsike!" skriker jag ut i skogen. Min röst ekar bland träden, men sedan blir det tyst i natten igen. Vilket egentligen är ganska konstigt eftersom det var morgon för bara några sekunder sedan.

En liten lampa på taket av kiosken lyser upp skogen runt mig. Jag vet inte ens vad det är för slags träd som omger mig, de reser sig långt över marken och de första grenarna börjar inte förrän tiotals meter upp. Jag tvekar mellan det kända och det okända, telefonboxen eller skogen, helvetes maskinen eller mörkret. Tillslut väljer jag att lämna kiosken i hopp om att hitta civilisationen igen. Efter att ha vandrat några kilometer kan jag inte längre se den lilla lampan, det är nästan kolsvart nu och jag kan knappt urskilja konturerna av mina fötter. En blixt lyser upp hela skogen i en kort sekund och strax där efter dånar ett högljutt muller. Men just som det såg ut att vara som mörkast tänds en glödlampa ovan mig och sedan ytterligare en några meter bort och en till och en till. De bildar ett spår som leder till höger och mitt hopp om att komma ur denna förbenade skog höjs genast och jag traskar snabbt vidare mot slutet av spåret. När de första regndropparna slår i marken ökar jag på takten.

Efter att ha passerat glödlampa efter glödlampa kommer jag äntligen fram till något annat än skog. Men jag kommer inte till en stad som jag hoppats, inte ens en bilväg. Det jag kommer fram till är en uråldrig katedral. Jag går in genom kyrkogrinden, passerar ett flertal gravar innan jag trycker upp den enorma ekdörren och stiger in i katedralen. Ytterligare en blixt tänds över himlen och i samma sekund hörs åskan. Långsamt går jag upp för kyrkogången och min blick strövar fritt längs de långa bänkraderna i jakt efter någon. Men det enda som liknar en människa är de fyra gråtande änglarna som står högst upp på piedestaler mellan de spetsiga kyrkofönstren. Det var besynnerligt. Varför har de händerna för ögonen? Framme vid altaret drar jag försiktigt mina kalla fingrar längs med ett missfärgat lakan. Vad finns bakom detta? Just när jag ska rycka ner lakanet tänds kyrkan, ett mäktigt muller rullar fram över himlen och min blick flyger mot de färgade fönstren. Vad i… statyerna är borta.

"Herre min Gud" orden är darriga och gåshud sprider sig över min kropp. Jag tar försiktigt några steg framåt mot änglarna som nu står i mitten av gången. "Hur-"

Kyrkan skakar ytterligare än en gång och trädgrenarna krafsar mot väggarna. När jag blickar ut över gången igen har alla de fyra statyerna flyttat. De står nu bara några meter ifrån mig. Ängeln längst fram håller inte längre händerna för ögonen som tidigare. Dennes ansikte är nu förvridet och händerna är utsträckta efter mig, med klor som skulle kunna borra sig djupt in i mitt kött. Mitt hjärta bultar frenetiskt, mina fötter backar automatiskt bakåt tills jag inte kommer lägre. Jag vrider upp huvudet för att där se det enorma lakanet. Jag mumlar några svordomar och när jag kollar bort mot änglarna igen är de inte några meter ifrån mig utan endast några enstaka decimetrar bort. Alla änglarna sträcker sig mot mig, deras ansikten är långt ifrån vänliga med deras huggtänder och skräckinjagande miner. Mina andetag blir korta och hysteriska, mina ögon vattnas och reflexmässigt blinkar jag bort tårarna. Det är som om änglarna rör sig i ultrarapid, för varje blinkning kommer de närmare och närmare. Jag störtar ner längs väggen, kurar ihop mig till en boll och sluter mina ögon medans jag inväntar min död.

Ett dammoln fyller mina lungor, mina luftvägar drar ihop sig och jag kippar efter andan. Det stora lakanet omfamnar mig och det tar ett tag innan jag kan kravla mig fri. Jag drar ett djup andetag men jag har fortfarande dammfyllda lungor vilket resulterar i en aggressiv hosta och vattniga ögon. Ovädret har avstannat och några få eftersläntrande droppar glider ner för fönstren. Jag torkar mina ögon och ser mig omkring. Mitt hjärta hoppar till när jag ser den livrädda figuren som stirrar tillbaka på mig, med dennes runda vidgade pupiller, bleka hud och skakande händer. Jag blinkar några gånger för att återfå skärpan och inser att det är en reflektion av mig själv. Bakom det stora dammiga lakanet gömde det sig en gammal majestätisk spegel. Bredvid mig står det fyra förstelnade änglar som tittar på sina egna spegelbilder. Intressant, tänker jag.

Ett dovt muller hörs i fjärran och drar mig tillbaka till verkligheten. Jag skakar lite lätt på huvudet och lämnar kyrkan med raska steg. Jag vänder ständigt på huvudet och scannar min omgivning, paranoid att något förföljer mig. Jag ökar takten - springer nästan - min blick är flyktig, jag snubblar över en rot och faller huvudstupad ner mot marken. Jag känner försiktigt på min blåslagna näsa och rycker tillbaka huvudet när jag nuddar en öm punkt. När jag slår upp ögonen ser jag hur glödlamporna bakom mig slocknar en efter en. En blinkning senare ser jag änglars stenansikten innan lampan slocknar.

Aj då, jag kravlar mig snabbt upp och plockar upp ficklampan som trillat ur min ficka. Sedan springer jag för mitt liv medan lamporna bakom mig slocknar och mörkret kommer snabbt närmare. Jag tvingar mina ben att springa snabbare, att ta längre kliv medan jag blickar bakåt och ser änglarnas ryckiga figurer knappa in på mig. Fem lampor kvar, fyra lampor, tre, två. När jag står och flåsar under den sista lampan tänder jag ficklampan och försöker komma på vart poliskiosken borde stå. Vänster. Jag lyser på marken framför mig medans jag skyndar vidare. Jag inser snabbt att jag aldrig kommer att hinna fram till telefonboxen innan änglarna hunnit fram till mig, så istället vänder jag mig om och lyser ut i mörkret. Och kom ihåg blinka inte, manens röst spelas upp i mitt huvud och jag stirrar ut mot träden letandes efter änglarna.

"Visa er!" uppmanar jag och ekot av min röst är det enda svar jag får. Mina ögon torkar ut och tillslut blir jag tvungen att blinka. Tre änglar står sedan i ljuset och den i mitten har sin hand höjd. Jag följer fingret och inser att hon pekar mot ficklampan. Varför pekar hon mot den?

Ljuset slocknar och när det tänds igen är änglarnas ansikten vanställda och deras klobeklädda fingrar är riktade mot mig. Åh nej. Ljuset blixtrar av igen och änglarna kommer ännu lite närmre, jag tar några försiktiga steg bakåt. Deras fräsande munnar är lätt uppåt vridna och de rör sig långsamt framåt varje gång ficklampan slocknar. Åt fanders också, tänker jag innan jag släpper ficklampan, vänder på klacken och springer.

En kall hand snuddar min axel och helt plötslig springer jag inte längre på skogsmarken utan på en grusväg. Jag saktar in och ser mig omkring. Trädkronor, byggnader och en parkbänk. Tack och lov, jag är tillbaka.

Jag sätter mig ner på parkbänken och sträcker ut mina ben framför mig. Jag sluter mina ögon och känner hur mina muskler kan slappna av. Andas in, andas ut, andas in. Långsamt tippar jag över till vänster och vilar huvudet mot den svala träsitsen.

När jag vaknar upp kan jag höra fåglarna kvittra. Bara fem minuter till, tänker jag men det är omöjligt att somna om. Jag vrider mig från höger till vänster tills jag hör ett tillfredsställande knak och min ryggrad slappnar av. Urgh! ...men vänta lite. Träd kronorna ovan mig svajar lätt i vinden. Vad gör jag utomhus? Vad gjorde jag igår? Jag försöker att tänka tillbaka till gårdagen men jag kommer inte fram till något konkret.

Gruset knastrar under mig medan jag långsamt går mot byggnaderna i närheten. Jag känner efter i mina byxfickor efter lite pengar men allt jag hittar är en ficklampa, ett gem och några ören. Jag slickar mig om läpparna men en konstig smak möter min tunga och reflexmässigt spottar jag för att bli av med den vidriga smaken. Jag bestämmer mig för att hitta en telefonbox.

"Jag ber så hemskt mycket om ursäkt" säger mannen som jag just gått in i.

"Nej, nej. Det är helt mitt fel" jag undviker hans alltför intensiva ögon. "Ehh…" stammar jag fram medans jag snabbt böjer mig ner. "Du tappade din…"

"Skruvmejsel" avslutar mannen åt mig.


End file.
